Chances
by Alis Clow
Summary: Uma noite. Muitas possibilidades. Tudo o que você precisa, é uma chance. Charlie x Draco x Harry, 3some, slash, NC-17 - COMPLETA


**Warning: **Ignora o livro sete, porque eu quero.

**N/A:** Sex, alcohol and pop music.

* * *

­— Então, o que aconteceu? – perguntou George pelo que devia ser a quinta vez naquela tarde.

Estavam sentados numa mesa no fundo de um pub vazio na Irlanda, Charlie segurando sua caneca de _stout_ com as duas mãos enquanto ignorava o irmão, deixando que George falasse pelos dois. Além deles e da garçonete peituda com maquiagem demais, havia apenas um cara bêbado roncando alto no balcão, a mão ainda agarrada ao copo de cerveja.

Eram quase cinco da tarde quando George aparatou do lado de fora da casa de Charlie e tocou a campainha. Charlie estava cansado, os cabelos ruivos curtos mais desgrenhados que o normal e um humor que faria um Rabo-córneo Húngaro pensar duas vezes antes de se meter com ele. Charlie ignorou a campainha, mas George continuou tocando até vencer o irmão mais velho. Quinze minutos depois, Charlie desistiu e deixou o irmão entrar. Em algum momento ele se viu sentando no sofá, pronto para fingir que George não existia e no outro estava num bar bebendo cerveja e ouvindo o irmão falar pelos dois.

Charlie suspirou.

— Qual é, Charlie? – continuou George, se debruçando sobre a mesa – Você sabe que eu não vou parar enquanto você não falar, então por que não diminui seu sofrimento e fala de uma vez?

Charlie encarou o irmão talvez pela primeira vez àquela tarde. George tinha um sorriso travesso no rosto, um sorriso que ele tinha certeza que Fred estaria reproduzindo de forma idêntica, se estivesse ali. Ele esfregou as mãos, geladas de segurar a cerveja, no rosto.

— Por que você quer saber? – perguntou Charlie.

— Por que você não quer contar? – rebateu o outro no mesmo instante.

Charlie riu e sacudiu a cabeça, negativamente, um gesto de leve incredulidade. Que chance ele tinha contra alguém como George? Enquanto ele não falasse, ele não pararia de perguntar. Então era mais fácil falar.

— Remus caiu fora. – disse Charlie de uma vez só. Ele disse a frase tão rápido que as palavras pareceram grudar uma nas outras e adquirir um novo som, como se ele as tivesse expirado em vez de falado. Ele quase esperava que George fosse perguntar o que diabos ele tinha dito, mas George não perguntou.

— Oh –, murmurou o outro, um pouco desconcertado. – Isso explica meia dúzia de coisas.

— Como o meu humor?

— Isso também.

Charlie levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Quando? – continuou George, tomando um gole da cerveja.

— Sexta.

O irmão concordou com a cabeça e brincou com a poça de água no tampo da mesa.

— Por que? – perguntou.

Charlie deu um risinho sem humor.

— Eu vou te dizer por quê. Porque eu recebi uma proposta para voltar para a Romênia para chefiar a equipe de domadores. – Charlie abaixou os olhos para as próprias mãos – E estava pensando em recusar.

Charlie tinha voltado da Romênia há pouco mais de um ano. Depois do fim da Guerra e com a morte de Fred, Charlie estava passando mais tempo no Reino Unido do que fazendo seu trabalho. Era sua forma de demonstrar e receber apoio, de estar perto da família quando eles mais _precisavam_ ser uma família. Dali para pedir ao seu chefe uma transferência para um acampamento no norte da Escócia foi questão de semanas. Ele sentia falta da Romênia e do seu trabalho, mas sua mãe estava um pouco mais feliz com ele por perto, então ele estava feliz também.

E depois, surgiu Remus.

— Ele achou que se terminasse com você, você iria?

Charlie fez um som de concordância com a boca, enquanto bebia o resto da cerveja.

— Lógica estúpida. – comentou George com um tom calmo, enquanto gesticulava para a garçonete trazer mais.

Charlie bufou.

— Ele me trata como se eu não tivesse capacidade de tomar as minhas próprias decisões. É irritante, eu não tenho mais dez anos, mas ele insiste em se agir como se a nossa diferença de idade fosse absurda e _eu_ fosse jovem demais.

— E aí?

A garçonete se aproximou e deixou outro copo de cerveja escura na mesa. Charlie agradeceu.

— E aí o que?

— Vamos sair?

Charlie franziu o cenho.

— Como?

George revirou os olhos e chegou mais para próximo.

— Sair, badalar, dar um rolé, essas coisas. Tenho certeza de que você já ouviu falar nisso. – respondeu o irmão, falando com se Charlie fosse idiota.

— Você está bêbado.

— Óbvio que não. Mas quero ficar. E você também.

Charlie definitivamente não podia contrariar essa lógica.

* * *

Os dois aparataram diretamente do pub no apartamento de Charlie. O domador de dragões morava num confortável loft um pouco afastado do centro de Dublin. O ambiente era espaçoso e bem iluminado com uma decoração discreta, mas aconchegante. Há muitos anos atrás, assim que Charlie adquirira o imóvel, um amante lhe dissera que aquele apartamento falava mundos sobre quem era Charlie: discreto, mas impactante, atraente e transmitia conforto. Agora, porém, depois de tantos anos, tudo o que Charlie via no seu lar eram os pequenos toques deixados por Remus. Um livro largado na mesa de centro, a roseira perto da janela. Ele suspirou e se jogou de volta no sofá.

— Não, nem pensar. – disse George, empurrando Charlie pelos ombros. – Pode levantar a bunda desse sofá e ir tomar um banho.

— George, eu _realmente_ não estava afim...

George pulou por cima do encosto do sofá aterrissando sentado ao lado do irmão. Charlie franziu o cenho para o irmão, desaprovando a maneira como ele estava tratando seu sofá. Ele _amava_ aquele sofá!

— Olha só, - começou George – eu vou para casa. Vou tomar um banho e chamar uns amigos-

— Ah, não, George, olha... – começou Charlie, gesticulando para George, apenas para quase ter sua mão mordida. Ele arregalou os olhos e se afastou. Ele tinha se esquecido do péssimo hábito do irmão de morder os outros quando queria atenção.

— Não me interrompa! – reclamou George, sorrindo com dentes demais. – Eu vou para casa, vou tomar um banho, chamar uns amigos e iremos para Londres. Podemos ir ao Soho ou para Old Compton Street, eu sei que você gosta de lá. Mas o mais importante é: quando eu chegar com o pessoal, você estará vestido e pronto para sair, certo?

Charlie ergueu uma sobrancelha para o irmão. Ele não gostava de ser mandado assim.

— E se eu não estiver pronto? – desafiou o Weasley mais velho. George apenas sorriu de maneira sinistra.

— Aí faremos a festa aqui. – George deu um sorriso inocente. Charlie se arrepiou de pavor. – Eu me lembro muito bem da última reunião.

E _como_ Charlie se lembrava. Na última vez em que o clã Weasley e amigos decidiram fazer uma festinha em seu loft Neville terminara a noite pelado em cima da mesa de jantar depois de um strip-tease particularmente interessante, e Lee e seu irmãozinho foram flagrados no banheiro, na cozinha e por último em seu quarto em atividades nada inocentes. Levara praticamente uma semana para organizar todo o loft de novo e Charlie não tinha o menor desejo de limpar tantas poças de substâncias desconhecidas e mal-cheirosas como nos dias que se seguiram a festa.

— Ok, ok! Me dê até as oito e eu estarei pronto, meu bom Merlin! – disse Charlie, jogando as mãos para o alto e revirando os olhos.

— Ótimo! Até logo, maninho.

Charlie suspirou resignado e fez seu caminho até o banheiro.

Depois de enrolar o máximo que podia no banho, Charlie foi à procura de roupas para a saída. Ele realmente preferia ficar em casa, tendo um dos seus poucos momentos de introspecção, pensando em Remus, por mais que não quisesse.

Ele ainda se lembrava como acabaram se aproximando mais intimamente, o aniversário de Harry n'A Toca. Alguém propusera uma competição de quem bebia mais e Charlie estava ali, incentivando os participantes – e mantendo um olho aberto em possíveis problemas, quando Remus se aproximou. Ele observava Harry com um ar quase paternal, mas não parecia disposto a impedir a bebedeira desmedida. Ele próprio tinha um copo de uísque de fogo nas mãos e ria dos competidores. Naquele momento, a única coisa que Charlie pensava era que Remus era mais atraente do que ele imaginara anteriormente.

Alguma coisa na postura do outro: talvez o fato de que estava bebendo ou rindo abertamente, chamou sua atenção. Não demorou para que o interesse se tornasse uma atração mais forte e Charlie começou a desejá-lo quase irracionalmente. Quando Harry e Rony desmaiaram de tanto beber, Charlie viu uma oportunidade. Usando a desculpa de que ia por o irmão no quarto e requisitando a ajuda de Remus com Harry, ele conseguiu levá-lo para um canto onde ficariam sozinhos.

Ele ainda se recordava com clareza. Remus estava absolutamente relutante, mas a semente estava plantada. Foram duas semanas de cartas trocadas e chamadas pelo Flu. Quando Charlie estava quase perdendo as expectativas de conseguir algo mais de Remus, o lobo o chamou para sair.

Charlie fechou os olhos diante da lembrança surpreendentemente dolorosa. Um pouco irritado, ele vestiu a camisa com um pouco mais de força que o necessário e fechou a porta do armário com um estrondo. Por que Remus tinha de ser tão estúpido? Se ao menos houvesse uma razão concreta para o término, mas não! Tudo o que existia era a vontade altruísta de Remus em poupar Charlie e fazê-lo tomar a dita escolha correta.

Irritado, ele decidiu que fosse feita a vontade do outro. Se ele queria mesmo ficar afastado de Charlie, não seria ele a forçar uma situação. Longe dele. Londres o esperava e se dependesse de Charlie, a noite seria longa.

Oito e cinco a campainha do loft de Charlie tocou. Já devidamente vestido, ele atendeu a porta, apenas para sentir vontade de fechá-la de novo.

Quando George dissera que chamaria 'uns amigos', Charlie imaginara que, além de George – e Fred – seria apenas Lee, talvez Oliver, se ele estivesse livre de algum treino. E só.

Mas ao contrário, havia um mundaréu de gente esperando do lado de fora do seu loft. Ele deu um passo para o lado, dando espaço para que as pessoas entrassem ainda meio chocado com a quantidade de gente. George se apressou na frente de todos, e abraçou Charlie. Com um sorriso que o outro não podia ver, ele murmurou.

— Quanto mais gente melhor, Charlie. E eu tenho uma intuição de que hoje pode ser muito interessante...

Fred surgiu do outro lado de Charlie, abraçando-o por cima do irmão e murmurando no outro ouvido.

— ...Afinal eu ouvi dizer que o Harry também brigou com aquele rapaz da Hufflepuff, MacMillan, o que é uma grande sorte...

— ...Já que o idiota era um mala. – completou George, com tom de riso.

Os gêmeos soltaram Charlie e deram um tapa, cada um em um ombro, do irmão e disseram em uníssono.

— Hoje é para você se divertir.

Charlie sorriu animado e olhou para o pessoal, indo cumprimentá-los. Harry estava lá, óbvio, acompanhado por Neville à tira colo. Ron também tinha ido, rindo e brincando e parecendo um pouco bêbado. Dean Thomas e Seamus Finnegan, que acabaram se tornando amigos de Charlie por intermédio de Harry e Ron. Lee Jordan também estava lá, mas isso não era nenhuma surpresa – Lee era namorado de George desde a época de Hogwarts e eram inseparáveis. Oliver estava presente – o que de certa forma era uma surpresa, assim como Bill. Charlie tinha a leve desconfiança de que aquela saída já havia sido planejada muito antes dele ter sido informado. E se o sorriso animado de George e Fred dizia algo é que ele estava absolutamente certo.

O grupo continuou conversando animadamente, enquanto saiam do prédio de Charlie até o ponto de aparatação. Seria muito mais prático se cada um fosse de sua respectiva casa – principalmente para aqueles que já moravam em Londres, mas indo todos juntos era uma garantia de que ninguém desanimaria no último minuto e deixaria de ir. Eles seguiram pelas ruas quietas, num burburinho animado que chamava atenção. Charlie se desvencilhou de Ron e Dean, depois que os dois terminaram de discutir os méritos do Chuddley Canon e se aproximou dos gêmeos, Lee, Bill e Oliver, que iam num bloco um pouco mais a frente.

— Então, seus dois demônios, de quem foi a idéia de arrumar essa zona? Eu sei que isso não foi marcado da hora que saímos do pub pra cá. – disse Charlie, passando cada braço em volta do ombro dos gêmeos. Os dois sorriram juntos, parecendo espelhos.

— Bom... – começou George.

— ...na verdade... – completou Fred.

— A idéia foi minha. – finalizou Bill. Os gêmeos o encararam com uma expressão surpresa e depois desataram a rir.

Charlie estreitou os olhos para o irmão mais velho e foi até ele, se debruçando sobre o outro.

— Ah, então foi o senhor a organizar isso?

Bill sorriu ameno.

— Eu soube o que aconteceu há uns dias e corri para organizar a saída. – disse Bill, sem rodeios – Eu te conheço melhor do que você mesmo, Charlie, eu tinha certeza que você ia ficar sentado naquela droga de sofá numa letargia só. E quando alguém falasse alguma coisa, você daria esse seu sorrisinho idiota e diria que está tudo bem ou desconversaria.

— Hey, não fala desse jeito do meu sofá. – resmungou Charlie de brincadeira. Bill riu.

— É sério, Charlie. Você não pode ser assim.

Charlie não respondeu, tanto por não ter uma resposta quanto por não querer elaborar uma. Ele detestava conversar sobre esse tipo de assunto, ele não sabia fazê-lo. Ele sempre lidara com as coisas daquela forma: se feche, enterre, depois sorria. Era como ele fazia desde pequeno e provavelmente morreria fazendo. Ser o segundo mais velho de sete irmãos fazia com que você aprendesse rápido quais eram suas responsabilidades e como manejá-las. Charlie nunca se permitiu muito choro, tanto por não ser de sua natureza quanto por saber que outros contavam com ele e o viam como uma figura de liderança. Ele só não contava com o fato de Bill o conhecer tão bem.

Tentando mudar o assunto, ele se apegou a um detalhe que chamou atenção no que Bill dissera.

— Como você soube? – perguntou.

Bill coçou o nariz, um gesto que Charlie reconhecia como desconforto. Ele imaginara a resposta do irmão antes mesmo dela ser dada.

— Eu encontrei com Remus no Beco Diagonal, quando eu saia do trabalho. – disse Bill, um pouco sério. – Ele foi muito discreto como sempre, mas não precisei de muito para entender o que tinha aontecido.

Charlie não respondeu e ficou grato em ver que eles tinham finalmente chegado no ponto de aparatação. Ele queria tudo naquela noite, menos pensar em Remus.

Com isso em mente, ele aparatou.

* * *

Depois de alguma conversa e de olharem um pouco, o grupo se decidiu por entrar numa boate cuja fila estava razoável e o som que saia pelas pesadas portas brancas parecia interessante. A escolha despertou alguma reclamação, em especial de Ron, basicamente pelo fato da boate ser gay, e Ron não. Obviamente, com tantos presentes que eram ele foi voto vencido rápido.

Os amigos esperaram na fila, conversando animadamente sobre os mais diversos tópicos. Charlie se viu distraído pela conversa, seus pensamentos longe de Remus talvez pela primeira vez desde que o lobisomem saíra de sua vida. Quando se deu conta disso, de que estava sinceramente se divertindo, Charlie ficou surpreso. Ele não esperava se ver rindo com tanta facilidade de alguma história louca que Fred relatava ou quando Dean e Sean começaram uma competição sobre quem conseguia ingerir mais drinks em dez minutos. Ele sentiu sua animação morrer aos pouquinhos diante da constatação enquanto sua mente começava a pensar em Remus e no término estúpido dos dois. Ele já estava a ponto de submergir em meio àqueles pensamentos, quando uma mão o sacudiu pelo ombro sem qualquer cerimônia.

— Se você ficar pensando muito vai ser pior, Charlie. – disse Lee, sorrindo. Lee era tão parte da família quanto Harry. Charlie o conhecia desde que ele entrara em Hogwarts e imediatamente fizera amizade com os gêmeos. E ele gostava de Lee, principalmente por ele ser responsável pelo sorriso apaixonado de George.

— É difícil às vezes...

Lee assentiu com a cabeça.

— No final do sétimo ano, quando os dois insanos ali – ele acenou com a cabeça na direção de George e Fred. – caíram fora de Hogwarts. Eu e George terminamos.

Charlie ficou surpreso. Ele não sabia disso.

— Eu era contra eles fugirem sem terminar Hogwarts primeiro. Faltava muito pouco. – disse Lee, esfregando as mãos para aquecê-las. Havia Muggles demais em volta para um Feitiço de Aquecimento. – De qualquer forma, nós brigamos feio.

— Você tinha razão, foi idiotice eles saírem sem o diploma. – disse Charlie de nariz torcido.

Lee riu um pouco sem graça.

— Bom, foi. Mas na verdade eu só fui contra porque eles iam sem mim. – ele lançou um olhar de esguelha a Charlie. – Olha, não vou dizer que eu sei o que você está sentido, mas o eu sei é que até eu sair de Hogwarts e reencontrar George eu vivi um verdadeiro inferno. Eu não aceitava a forma como as coisas tinham terminado.

Charlie sorriu em solidariedade às memórias de Lee. Ele podia entender como devia ter sido para o rapaz, na época apenas um adolescente. Se para Charlie já era difícil, para um adolescente, que tem a tendência à dramatizar todas as suas experiências, o término devia ter sido quase insuportável.

— E como você agüentou os meses até terminar Hogwarts? – perguntou Charlie.

Lee deu um sorriso malicioso.

— Infernizando a vida da Umbridge, claro. E de alguns Slytherins. Mas isso já era rotina.

Charlie gargalhou e deu uns tapinhas nas costas de Lee, que também ria.

— Por que eu não estou surpreso? Uma pena que eu não tenha a Umbridge nem algum Slytherin para azarar, não?

— Olha, eu sei de outra coisa que ajuda a lidar com términos

— Que seria?

O sorriso malicioso voltou ao rosto do rapaz, enquanto ele amarrava os longos dreadlocks com um elástico preto.

— Encher a cara e pegar o máximo de caras possíveis. Acredite, vai distrair você mais rápido do que o Fred consegue colocar uma Gemialidade na sua bebida.

Com isso, Lee se afastou, indo de volta para o lado de George que o recebeu com um selinho discreto nos lábios. Charlie sorriu feliz pelos dois.

Distraído, Charlie só notou que finalmente tinha chegado à porta quando Dean soltou um comentário bem explícito sobre o segurança parado na porta. Ninguém deixou de notar o olhar apreciativo do dito segurança a Dean, que deu seu melhor sorriso em resposta. Charlie sacudiu a cabeça incrédulo, eles ainda nem tinham entrado e Dean já estava flertando!

O grupo observou a troca entre risinhos e foi o tempo das poucas pessoas a frente deles entrarem para uma aposta ser levantada por Sean começar a correr o grupo. Ele estava tão distraído observando Dean, que quase pulou de susto, ao sentir uma mão em seu ombro. Um arrepio involuntário percorreu o corpo de Charlie quando o ruivo sentiu alguém sussurrar em seu ouvido. Levou alguns segundos para ele entender o que estava sendo dito.

— Hey, a aposta é se Dean consegue ficar com o segurança antes de entrarmos. O que você diz?

Com a respiração um pouco alterada, Charlie se virou para encarar a pessoa.

Harry o encarava, um pouco corado pelo frio. Ele tinha mudado de um adolescente franzino, para um adulto que chamava atenção. Ele certamente não podia ser classificado como bonito, mas com os anos ele adquirira uma presença que atraía olhares. Charlie sacudiu a cabeça, tentando não reparar demais em Harry. "Melhor amigo do seu irmão e muito mais novo do que você, Charlie Weasley. Você não quer se envolver com ele", pensou, tentando não prestar atenção em como os lábios dele pareciam convidativos, principalmente quando estavam assim, um tanto entreabertos...

Droga.

— Charlie? – perguntou Harry, parecendo mais corado do que antes. Charlie rezou para que ele não tivesse percebido seu escrutínio.

— Ah, eu aposto que ele consegue. – disse Charlie, sem pensar muito. – O que eu ganho se eu acertar?

— Um drink de cada um que perder. Se _você _perder, paga um drink para cada um que ganhar.

— Certo.

Harry assentiu, e hesitou, como se sem saber se voltava para o lado de Ron e Neville ou se ficava ao lado de Charlie. Parte dele estava implorando para que Harry fosse, pelo bem da sanidade de Ron. Mas uma parte muito maior estava querendo que Harry ficasse.

Por fim, Harry se afastou, tropeçando no processo nos pés de alguém. Ele pediu desculpas, desajeitado e automaticamente olhou para Charlie, como se para checar se o homem tinha visto seu pequeno vexame. Charlie, que não tinha desgrudado os olhos de Harry por um segundo sequer, sorriu.

Por pura sorte, seus pensamentos foram distraídos por uma onda de gritos e palmas. Ele automaticamente olhou da direção em que os outros olhavam, apenas para ver Dean com os braços em volta do pescoço do segurança – que era bem maior que ele, reparou Charlie – beijando-o como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Ele olhou na direção de Harry, apenas para vê-lo olhando para si. A noite seria interessante.

* * *

A boate era como qualquer outra boate do mundo: escura, com luzes fortes piscando e o som alto, forçando que os presentes falassem no ouvido do outro se quisessem ser ouvidos – o que só tornava cada conversa mais íntima. O cheiro de cigarro e álcool pairava no ar com a mesma intensidade em que a batida pulsava pelos corpos na pista de dança. Havia um segundo piso, com mesinhas dispostas, onde um casal poderia conversar e nos recantos mais escuros, sofás convidavam os mais animados a se sentarem e desfrutarem da noite. Num consentimento coletivo, o grupo se encaminhou para o bar, cada um pronto para ganhar ou pagar o apostado.

— Então, - disse Seamus, tentando impor a voz por cima da música alta. Por sorte, no bar a música já não parecia tão alta e era possível conversar sem ficar rouco em questão de minutos. – os nossos ganhadores foram: Harry, Nevvie e Charlie, hein? Espertinhos, como vocês souberam que o Dean conseguiria? Nem eu acertei!

— Eu vi a cara do segurança. – disse Neville, rindo animadamente. – Eu sabia que ele não agüentaria.

Seamus balançou a cabeça, numa falsa expressão de decepção.

— Onde foi parar o profissionalismo, meus amigos, onde foi parar, me digam? E você, Harry?

O rapaz riu e deu de ombros.

— Eu já vi Dean em ação.

Uma onda de uivos se seguiu à frase de Harry, provocando-o sem palavras. O rapaz corou furiosamente.

— Então você já viu o 'Dean em ação', Harry? Se importa em nos contar como foi? – provocou Oliver, já com um drink colorido na mão. Harry franziu o cenho.

— Não foi dessa forma que eu quis dizer!

— Harry, Harry, e eu que achava que você era meu amigo! – reclamou Seamus. – Nem mesmo para me chamar para assistir, seu safado!

— Quem é safado? – perguntou Dean, que havia ficado para trás com o segurança. Sua chegada foi seguida risadinhas maliciosas, já que ninguém deixara de notar como suas roupas estavam um pouco amassadas e seus lábios ligeiramente inchados.

— Harry é um safado, Dean. – ofereceu Seamus, esticando um braço para o rapaz. Dean se aproximou, apenas para ser puxado por Seamus e ser beijado longamente. Isso, claro, ao som de uivos, gritos e palmas dos amigos.

— Arrumem um quarto vocês dois! – gritou Ron, por cima do barulho que o grupo fazia.

— Com inveja, Ron? – provocou Dean, piscando sugestivamente para o ruivo. Ron corou tanto que estava quase da cor dos cabelos.

— Ok, ok, crianças, está tudo muito divertido, mas eu quero ir para a pista. – disse Fred, ajeitando sua camisa de modo teatral. – E como um homem honrado, eu preciso pagar o que devo primeiro. Então, vamos aos negócios?

— Isso aí, irmão. – disse Bill, com um braço sobre o ombro do irmão. – Harry, Neville e Charlie o que vocês vão beber?

— Espera, espera. – disse Harry, um pouco pálido. – Nós temos que escolher tudo agora?

Um sorriso sinistro pintou o rosto de todos. Charlie grunhiu, já sabendo o que viria.

— Mas é claro. – disse George.

— Ou vocês acham... – continuou Fred.

— Que vão... – completou George.

— Beber aos poucos? – cortou Bill.

Os gêmeos olharam para o irmão, ambos com um ar sério.

— Não tem graça, Bill. – resmungou Fred.

— É, pára com isso, cara. – disse George.

Bill piscou para os irmãos, parecendo muito satisfeito consigo mesmo.

— Oh, tem sim. Eu passei minha vida ouvindo vocês fazerem isso. É minha vingança.

O grupo inteiro riu da cara de indignação dos gêmeos.

— Enfim, o nosso trio sincronia tem razão. – disse Oliver, com outro drink nas mãos. – É tudo de uma vez só.

— Mas eu vou ficar bêbado! – exclamou Harry, parecendo indignado.

Ron deu um tapinha camarada no ombro de Harry.

— É essa a intenção, meu chapa. É essa a intenção.

— Mas, mas...

— Vamos, Harry, não seja covarde! – incentivou Lee, rindo.

— O cara que venceu Você-Sabe-Quem com medo de ficar bêbado? – provocou Bill, sorrindo em provocação.

Charlie se aproximou de Harry, aproveitando a chance que a conversa lhe dava. Discretamente, ele pôs uma mão no meio das costas de Harry e se aproximou para falar, com a desculpa do som alto.

— Não é tão ruim, assim, Harry. Eu e Neville estamos no mesmo barco, não? – ele sorriu para Harry, que parecia mais corado a cada segundo. Ele olhava para qualquer lugar, menos para Charlie. – Anda, pega o que você quer.

As palavras saíram carregadas de segundas intenções que não passaram despercebidas por Harry. Todo o fluxo sanguíneo de Harry parecia concentrado em seu rosto e Charlie não podia deixar de pensar que aquilo era adorável.

— Hm, ok. – murmurou Harry, se afastando com um passo desajeitado para o lado, desalojando a mão de Charlie.

Os três se puseram a pedir bebidas. Charlie, experiente como era, sabia melhor do que pedir drinks muito fortes. Ele sabia exatamente quais drinks pedir para não terminar a noite desmaiado na pista e percebeu que tanto Neville quanto Harry estavam seguindo a lógica. Os amigos perceberam a esperteza, mas nada puderam fazer contra isso. Charlie não tinha qualquer ilusão sobre continuar sóbrio depois de tantos drinks, mas ele tinha consciência de que ainda estaria em posse de suas faculdades mentais. Ou quase.

Eles começaram a beber os drinks, incentivados pelos gritos dos amigos. Até mesmo os barmen pareciam animados com a bebedeira e caprichavam nos drinks e nos malabarismos na hora de fabricá-los. O que começou como uma confraternização fechada, acabou atraindo a atenção de outras pessoas, que logo faziam coro junto ao grupo de amigos.

Estavam prontos para beberem o que seria o quinto drink – três Hi-Fi – quando Neville largou a bebida e saiu andando com o maior sorriso possível na direção da saída. Charlie acompanhou Neville com o olhar e o viu abraçar calorosamente um rapaz negro que ele não conhecia.

Mas Charlie conhecia muito bem o rapaz que estava ao lado dele.

— Ele deve estar de _sacanagem_! – exclamou Harry, batendo com drink no balcão, fazendo parte do líquido alaranjado espirrar na superfície.

— Eu vou lá dar umas porradas naquela doninha... – disse Ron, em complemento a Harry, apenas para ser impedido por Bill e Fred.

— Ok, calma aí vocês dois. – disse Bill, com uma mão firme no peito de Ron, impedindo-o de ir adiante. – Ele tem tanto direito de estar aqui quanto nós temos.

— Ele tem todo o direito de estar morto e enterrado! – cuspiu Ron, vermelho. – Você não devia defendê-lo, não _você_!

Bill encarou Ron com mais seriedade, parecendo mais irritado. Charlie rapidamente se postou próximo aos dois, assim como George e Fred. Dali para uma briga entre os dois estourar era fácil demais.

— Eu, mais do que ninguém aqui dentro, tenho motivos para odiar o cara, mas nem por isso você está vendo eu me comportar feito um idiota!

— Porque aquele imbecil não transformou a sua vida num inferno! – rosnou Ron, tentando deslocar o irmão do caminho.

— Não, ele transformou a minha cara numa colcha de retalhos! – gritou Bill.

Isso fez Ron parar, um tanto chocado. O grupo caíra subitamente num silêncio constrangido, onde ninguém tinha coragem de ser o primeiro a falar algo. No fim, Charlie tomou para si a tarefa.

— Chega vocês dois. Ron, parou aqui, ouviu? Se você não é capaz de agir como adulto vai para casa.

— Você não entende...

— Não? – perguntou Charlie, erguendo uma sobrancelha, desafiando Ron a dizer o que ele não entendia.

Ron bufou, pegando o Hi-Fi de Harry e virando-o num gole só.

— Mais alguém aqui tem algum problema de maturidade? – perguntou Charlie, com o ar de imponência que ele geralmente usava quando queria mostrar a um dragão quem mandava. Ninguém disse nada. – Ótimo.

Ele olhou na direção onde Draco Malfoy estava e viu que o rapaz olhava diretamente para ele. Charlie tinha certeza de que ele tinha visto a confusão e mesmo que ele não pudesse ouvir o que tinha sido dito, podia deduzir. Charlie deu uma olhada de aviso ao loiro, ignorando se era rude ou não e voltou a beber.

Aos poucos a conversa retornou, ainda que Bill não olhasse na direção de Ron e Ron parecesse decidido a se afogar em álcool. Harry estava acuado num canto, parecendo infeliz, mas tirando isso, todos pareciam normais.

Neville voltou, alheio a tensão que correra no grupo depois de sua saída. Ele sorria sonhadoramente.

— Neville, Neville... Quem diria, hein? Zabini? – disse Oliver, arrastando as palavras. Charlie suspeitava que ele tivesse bebido mais drinks do que ele até aquele ponto.

Neville sorriu e puxou Zabini pela mão, fazendo-o parar do seu lado. Malfoy ficou, convenientemente, uns passos atrás.

— Pois é. Para os que não conhecem, esse é Blaise Zabini.

Ficou óbvio para todos, se o sorriso fácil e os olhos brilhando eram algum indicativo, que Neville estava apaixonado por Zabini. Ainda assim, ele carregava um nervosismo que deixava claro que ele temia uma rejeição coletiva. Ninguém duvidava que Neville tivesse personalidade o suficiente para virar as costas e sair dali com Zabini. Por mais fiel que fosse aos seus amigos, ele dificilmente toleraria uma represália baseada unicamente em preconceitos e rixas escolares. Zabini nunca fora um Comensal e tampouco participara ativamente da Guerra. Ele, assim como muitos Slytherins, apoiava a causa de Voldemort, mas depois de tantos anos era tolice alimentar esse tipo de ódio. Tudo aquilo era passado e Charlie confiava que, se Neville havia se envolvido com Zabini, era porque ele tinha superado suas antigas crenças e mudado.

Aos poucos, os que ainda não conheciam Zabini foram se apresentando e os que conheciam, mesmo que de vista, se reapresentaram ou o cumprimentaram. Assim que a rodada de introduções terminou, um silêncio caiu.

Os olhos automaticamente se voltaram para Malfoy.

— Eu tomei a liberdade de trazer um amigo comigo. – disse Zabini, frisando a palavra 'amigo', como se deixando claro que uma ofensa a Malfoy era uma ofensa a ele. E pela expressão de Neville, a lógica de tomar para si a ofensa alheia continuava.

Obviamente, Ron tinha uma total incapacidade para notar esse tipo de detalhe.

— Pois não devia ter trazido esse aí. – disse Ron em voz alta.

— Ron, chega. – disse Harry em tom que não admita contestação. – Isso já está ficando ridículo, pára com isso. Se Malfoy te incomoda, só não fale com ele.

Ron encarou Harry incrédulo, com uma expressão que transparecia a suposta traição que sentia. Harry suspirou, sabendo que aquilo seria motivo para reclamação por dias. Vendo que não tinha apoio no grupo, nem mesmo daqueles que abertamente tinham algo contra Malfoy, Ron virou as costas e saiu de perto, sumindo no meio da multidão na pista.

Charlie reparou que Harry encarava Malfoy com a mais estranha das expressões. Não era exatamente animosidade e certamente passava longe de qualquer tipo de simpatia, mas era como uma curiosidade velada e algo que Charlie não conseguia ao certo definir. Ele observou, até ver Malfoy finalmente olhar na direção de Harry.

Alguma coisa dentro de Charlie se agitou. A troca de olhares era carregada de uma gama de emoções conflitantes.

Malfoy se limitou a acenar com a cabeça na direção de Harry, que desviou o olhar. Sem encarar ninguém em específico, encostou-se no bar, longe, mas não muito, do grupo. Charlie franziu o cenho ao vê-lo pedir um uísque puro e sem gelo e tomar a bebida num trago só. Corajoso.

As mãos dele tremiam levemente, percebeu Charlie. Malfoy estava nervoso.

Não demorou para que a conversa fosse retomada e Zabini foi rapidamente incluído nela. Apesar da reserva inicial, Zabini era uma pessoa interessante de se conversar e inteligente. Ele parecia à vontade, mesmo entre pessoas com as quais não tinha intimidade e conduzia as conversas com uma facilidade de dar inveja. Até mesmo Charlie, em algum ponto, se viu incluído no bate-papo, rindo de algum comentário bem colocado do rapaz.

Os copos vinham cheias e voltavam vazias sem que ninguém realmente percebesse o quanto estava bebendo. Não demorou muito, Fred insistiu em ir para a pista de dança, ao que foi imediatamente apoiado por OIiver. Logo os dois estavam dançando, seguidos por Bill, Seamus e Dean. George e Lee preferiram se encostarem numa pilastra, trocando beijos longos. Neville e Blaise conversavam no bar.

E Charlie ainda estava com sua bebida na mão, observando Harry procurando algo na pista de dança. Não resistindo, o domador de dragões se aproximou, falando próximo a Harry, da mesma forma que o outro fizera na fila.

— Procurando algo? – perguntou Charlie, sorrindo ao ver Harry virar tão rápido que quase perdera o equilíbrio.

— Ah, oi, hã. Estou tentando achar o Ron. – disse Harry, evitando encarar Charlie nos olhos e preferindo encarar os botões de sua camisa no lugar.

Charlie brincou com a idéia de fazer Harry encará-lo, mas decidiu contra. Por mais que a brincadeira de gato e rato estivesse divertindo-o, ele precisava ter cuidado. Ele ainda era o melhor amigo do seu irmão e ele precisava pensar antes de agir, se não quisesse terminar a noite muito encrencado.

— Vai ser difícil no meio dessa multidão. – disse Charlie risonho. – Vamos, Ron será achado quando quiser. Ele deve estar em algum canto bancando o sensível.

Muito casualmente, Charlie tocou o braço de Harry, num gesto falsamente amigável. Ele não deixou de notar a forma como o outro se tremeu sob o toque, nem como suas bochechas coraram visivelmente. Ele quase riu ao ver Harry agarrar um copo no balcão e virar o conteúdo de uma vez só, como se fosse água. Ele deu um sorriso sem graça a Charlie e gesticulou ao garçom por outro _drink._

— Não é melhor ir mais devagar, campeão? – Charlie pontuou o comentário com uma piscadela. Harry simplesmente não podia ficar mais vermelho. – Afinal, você não vai querer ficar bêbado demais e terminar não lembrando o que fez amanhã, quer?

Harry sacudiu a cabeça que não, mas virou o outro copo de bebida tão logo o barman o colocou no balcão. Charlie notou, com um pouco de preocupação e muito divertimento, que Harry estava tomando tequila.

Há duas coisas a respeito de beber tequila que as pessoas em geral ignoram: a primeira é, que por ser uma bebida forte, ela faz efeito realmente rápido. O rastro de fogo que a bebida deixa ao descer pela garganta nem desaparece e a cabeça já está leve, o riso mais solto.

A segunda coisa é que, sabe-se Merlin porque, a tequila tende a deixar as pessoas realmente excitadas.

Então não demorou a Charlie ver o modo como Harry relaxou após pouco tempo de ter ingerido a bebida. Ele olhou o copo em sua mão com um ar intrigado, mas acabou dando de ombros e largando-o sobre o balcão.

— Forte. – murmurou, sem graça.

— Tequila é sim. – concordou Charlie. – Sente-se bem?

Harry riu.

— Sinto-me _ótimo_. – respondeu ele, olhando Charlie nos olhos quase que desde o começo da conversa.

Charlie não deixou passar a oportunidade e encarou Harry com uma intensidade que revelava todas as suas intenções contidas, tudo o que ele queria fazer – e iria, se lhe fosse dada a oportunidade. Harry não desviou o olhar, mesmo que seu rosto estivesse afogueado e seus lábios entreabertos, respirando com a dificuldade de alguém que acabou de perder o fôlego. Charlie deu um passo à frente, decidido a levar as coisas um pouco mais longe. Sua mão acariciou de leve no ombro de Harry, os dedos roçando no pescoço do moreno, fazendo a pele se arrepiar ao toque. Mais um passo e os dois estavam tão próximos que Charlie podia quase sentir o gosto de álcool em Harry. Ele começou a se inclinar, uma mão segurando o queixo de Harry, enquanto seu polegar alisava o lábio inferior dele, provocando-o. Estavam quase lá, quando alguém esbarrou em Harry no bar, fazendo-o desviar o olhar e quebrar a magia.

Harry se afastou, tão vermelho que irradiava calor. Ele não encarou mais Charlie, como que com medo de ser novamente capturado pela intensidade do desejo do outro. Irritado, Charlie tentou ver quem fora o infeliz a destruir o momento, mas não viu ninguém. Recompondo-se, ele decidiu que era melhor tentar começar de novo. Dessa vez, com um pouco mais de calma.

— Vamos dançar? – perguntou Charlie. Harry o olhou de esguelha, assustado.

— Eu não danço.

— Claro que dança. Qualquer pessoa dança.

— Não eu. – insistiu Harry.

Sem se dar ao trabalho de discutir a questão, Charlie simplesmente esticou a mão e agarrou o pulso de Harry, puxando-o para a pista sem qualquer cerimônia. Ele mais sentiu do que viu as fracas tentativas do moreno de protesto enquanto ele tentava, em vão, livrar seu braço do aperto de Charlie. Por fim, o ruivo conseguiu seu intento e chegou à pista.

A música pulsava num ritmo forte, rápido e sexy que forçava quem a ouvisse a mover os quadris num movimento sinuoso e inconsciente que acompanhava suas notas. Sem se importar com a hesitação de Harry, Charlie o puxou para mais próximo, colocando cada mão firmemente de um lado da cintura do moreno e de movendo de acordo com a batida. Harry tentou se desvencilhar, mas Charlie, apesar de não ser muito mais alto que Harry, era consideravelmente mais forte. Ele o segurou junto ao corpo, permitindo porém que o contato entre eles só ocorresse com determinados e muito bem planejados movimentos, e se inclinou para murmurar no ouvido do moreno.

— Você precisa se divertir tanto quanto _eu_ preciso. Então, só relaxe.

— C-Charlie, eu não acho que...

— Ssh. – disse Charlie, roçando propositalmente os lábios na orelha de Harry. O arrepio que passou pelo outro arrancou um sorriso do ruivo. – Só se dance comigo.

Os dois continuaram a se mover na pista. Sabendo o que estava fazendo, Charlie manteve uma distância estratégica. Dessa vez ele não daria o primeiro passo a frente, mas esperaria Harry dar. E ele daria, se dependesse de Charlie.

Em algum momento a música mudou. O ritmo diminuiu, mas ainda era dançante o suficiente, apenas _mais_ sexy do que antes. Harry já não estava mais tão hesitante quanto assim que chegaram a pista, ele já se movia sem a ajuda das mãos de Charlie, que ainda permaneciam no mesmíssimo lugar, mas sem conduzi-lo agora. Ele ainda não ousava olhar Charlie, mas isso era de pouca importância naquele momento. O domador de dragões aproveitou a chance para observar a pista. Não demorou nada para avistar Fred dançando entre duas meninas – que se beijavam animadamente sob o olhar atento de Fred. Oliver estava entretido com uma garota; estavam tão agarrados que mal se podia divisar onde começava um e terminava o outro. Um pouco mais ao lado, Bill dançava com um rapaz de cabelo loiro e encaracolado. De onde estava, Charlie podia apostar que o rapaz lembraria em algo Fleur, o que quase o fez rir. Aquele era _realmente_ o tipo que Bill gostava, fosse em homens, fosse em mulheres.

E no meio da pista, _outra_ figura loira se destacava.

Charlie ficou genuinamente surpreso ao ver Malfoy dançando. Era hipnotizante. Ele não tinha nada de feminino em seus movimentos, ao contrário: Draco Malfoy nunca poderia ser confundido com uma mulher. Seus movimentos eram ágeis, devastadores, com a precisão de alguém que sabe como dançar para causar impacto a quem assiste e que _sabe_ que está causando impacto. Não era a toa que um grupo olhava, alguns desejosos, alguns invejosos, o rapaz dançar. Alguns poucos se aventuravam, apenas para serem repelidos – mesmo à na escuridão e estando um pouco distante, Charlie podia ver como a expressão de Malfoy podia ser ameaçadora quando ele queria que alguém se afastasse. Ele continuava a se mover sinuosamente, exalando sensualidade que beirava, sem nunca ser, a vulgaridade, a cada virada de seu corpo, a cada movimento. Fascinado, Charlie observava, sem perceber que era observado em resposta. Apenas quando os olhos cinza se fixaram em Charlie, é que ele percebeu.

Aquele show agora tinha um destinatário: o próprio Charlie

Ciente de que aquilo era muito perigoso e de que estava decididamente interessado no que não devia, Charlie desviou o olhar, concentrando-se em Harry. Era quase engraçado ver a diferença entre os dois: onde Malfoy era calculadamente sedutor, Harry era natural, quase descuidado, movendo-se entregue a música e a mais nada. Sorrindo, Charlie apertou um pouco a cintura de Harry com as mãos, tirando-o do estupor que estava. O moreno encarou Charlie, que sorriu. Sorrindo de volta, ele se aproximou de Charlie, colando um pouco mais os corpos, fazendo com que dançassem com os mesmos movimentos.

Charlie aproveitou a proximidade e se permitiu tirar a mão da cintura de Harry e passá-la para a curva das costas do outro. Harry se acomodou melhor no abraço, ele próprio finalmente passando um braço por baixo do de Charlie, enquanto sua outra mão repousava espalmada contra o peito de Charlie. Os dois continuaram a se movimentar por algum tempo, Charlie aproveitando para discretamente alisar as costas de Harry, alternando movimentos mais vigorosos com alguns que mal chegavam a encostar. Não demorou muito a Harry começar a estremecer e se arrepiar, nem a seu corpo começar a reagir às provocações.

Tirando proveito do crescente estado de excitação de Harry, Charlie se inclinou, passando a ponta do nariz pela lateral do pescoço de Harry, deixando sua respiração brincar sobre a pele cada vez mais arrepiada e sensível do moreno. Harry ofegava abertamente nesse ponto e quando Charlie arriscou passar a ponta da língua pela ponta da orelha de Harry, o rapaz perdeu a compostura e gemeu alto o suficiente para Charlie ouvir.

— Harry... – murmurou Charlie com uma voz grave, sedutora – Vamos sair daqui? Ir para algum lugar mais calmo. Só nós dois.

O domador de dragões pontuou cada palavra esfregando o quadril sinuosamente contra Harry, sabendo perfeitamente bem que o moreno seria capaz de sentir a ereção que ele tinha – e sendo capaz de sentir que Harry estava tão duro quanto ele próprio. Era apenas uma questão de saírem da pista lotada e a noite seria deles.

Mas em vez de arrastar Charlie para algum canto vazio da boate, Harry pôs as duas mãos no ombro do ruivo e firmemente o empurrou para longe. O movimento, embora não fosse agressivo, deixava claro que Harry queria uma distancia. Charlie o encarou surpreso.

— Eu vou... – Harry hesitou, engolindo seco. Por fim ele encarou Charlie decidido. – me sentar um pouco.

— Certo, vamos... – disse Charlie, já conduzindo Harry em direção as mesas.

— Não, olha... Sozinho.

Charlie encarou Harry em franca surpresa, quase descrença. Ele já estava certo de que Harry estava pronto para ir em frente.

— Só me dá um tempo, só... – Harry suspirou pesadamente e passou uma mão hesitante pelo rosto de Charlie. – Eu já volto. Só me dá uns minutos, tá?

Sem esperar a resposta ou dar mais do que uma segunda olhada para Charlie, Harry deu as costas e sumiu no meio da multidão.

* * *

Ainda um pouco atordoado e sozinho naquela massa de corpos dançantes, Charlie tentou compreender o que, Merlin explicasse, tinha acontecido. Era óbvio que Harry queria Charlie. Ele não era nenhuma criança e sabia muito bem como identificar os sinais de desejo em outra pessoa e Harry obviamente o desejava. Não fazia sentido. Charlie fora até bem paciente em sua aproximação, não forçara nada, apenas conduzira toda a situação até onde _ambos _queriam.

Desistindo de tentar compreender aquilo, Charlie começou a caminhar para o bar até que um par de mãos o segurou no lugar.

— Fica mais um pouco. – disse uma voz arrastada bem próxima a Charlie. Ele não precisou se virar para saber quem era.

Sem saber ao certo como reagir, ele encarou Malfoy longamente antes de decidir deixar a curiosidade vencer.  
— O que você quer, Malfoy?

Draco deu um sorriso enviesado que dizia muito mais do que qualquer resposta que ele pudesse vir a dar. Era repleto de promessas e nenhuma boa intenção. As mãos se deslocaram com uma habilidade invejável para o braço e cintura de Charlie. Dessa vez ele não segurava mais com tanta força o objetivo do toque mudando de estancar a saída de Charlie para mantê-lo no lugar. As mãos eram apenas uma leve pressão sobre a pele de Charlie, presentes, porém deixando-o livre. Malfoy o estava dando uma escolha: de ficar e descobrir todos os significados daquele olhar ou ir embora.

— Eu até poderia te dizer, - disse Malfoy, se aproximando um pouco mais. – mas eu acho muito mais interessante mostrar.

Charlie não respondeu, mas tão pouco recuou. Malfoy colou seu corpo no de Charlie sem qualquer cerimônia, e começou a se mover no ritmo da música que dominava o ambiente. O som era rápido de novo, bem marcado e duas vozes femininas embalavam a canção, fazendo a pista se agitar. Charlie considerou seriamente empurrar Malfoy e se afastar, mas ele tinha de admitir que o rapaz loiro era uma visão boa demais para se dispensar assim tão facilmente, independente das falhas de caráter e do passado.

Malfoy continuou dançando, se exibindo para Charlie da melhor maneira possível – e isso significava que ele estava dando tudo de si naquela dança. Se antes ele já atraia olhares, agora ele simplesmente parara a pista. Pessoas ao redor deles se amontoavam, desejando-o claramente. Muitas lançavam olhares de pura inveja a Charlie e isso, de alguma forma, conseguiu envaidecê-lo. Por mais que ele não quisesse admitir, Malfoy era atraente, era sexy e estava tentando seduzi-lo.

Uma dúvida assolou a mente de Charlie, que permanecia parado na pista, apenas observando Malfoy. Ele podia dizer muitas coisas a respeito do outro homem, mas não podia negar a atração que sentia por ele naquele instante. Malfoy _era _atraente. Não necessariamente bonito – as feições pontudas não podiam ser consideradas belas – mas ele tinha alguma coisa que definitivamente atraia os olhares por onde ele passava. E Charlie não era uma exceção.

Quando a música mudou, Malfoy encarou Charlie bem fundo nos olhos e, como se sentindo a dúvida que ainda o acometia – e mais do que isso, o desejo indisfarçável – ele segurou a mão de Charlie e saiu caminhando, levando o ruivo consigo. Charlie se deixou levar, sem nem ao menos questionar. Ele não precisava perguntar por algo que ele sabia o que seria.

* * *

A viagem pela boate terminou no segundo andar, onde Malfoy guiou Charlie pelas mesas dispostas até uma porta quase imperceptível ao final do corredor em forma de U que era o segundo andar da boate. A porta dava numa sacada ampla que parecia tomar quase toda a extensão da lateral do prédio. O único acesso era a porta por onde eles entraram e a intervalos regulares, pequenas janelas arredondadas se dispunham pela parede de pedra. As janelas, Charlie notou, eram vedadas, impedindo que as luzes da boate saíssem ou as da rua entrassem. Era talvez o único ambiente da boate que estava completamente vazio, muito provavelmente por ser tão escondida.

— Você parece conhecer bem esse lugar, Malfoy. – comentou Charlie, soltando a mão do rapaz e caminhando até a grade de ferro trabalhado da sacada. Ele se debruçou sobre o parapeito, fazendo uma careta ao sentir o metal gelado contra a pele.

Malfoy deu uma risada sem real humor e encostou-se ao parapeito, ficando de costas para a rua. Sem pressa, ele enfiou a mão no bolso da calça jeans que usava e tirou um maço de cigarros. Ele prendeu um entre os lábios e o puxou do pacote. Com um breve aceno de mão, o cigarro se acendeu. Charlie deu um sorriso de canto de boca ao ver Malfoy se exibindo.

O homem loiro deu uma longa baforada, soltando uma nuvem branca pela boca e depois esticou o cigarro para Charlie.

— Fuma?

Charlie tomou o cigarro dos dedos de Malfoy e pôs o cigarro nos lábios, fazendo uma cena da mesma forma que Malfoy fizera. Ele soprou a fumaça e devolveu o cigarro ao outro homem, que sorria enviesado.

— Não.

Malfoy riu e tocou o braço de Charlie, dando por encerrada a conversa entre os dois. Charlie não perdeu a deixa e se moveu para o lado, apoiando os braços de cada lado de Malfoy, prendendo-o com o próprio corpo. Pela expressão do loiro, ele parecia tudo, menos incomodado.

O beijo entre eles começou intenso, uma batalha pelo controle. Apesar de preso entre os braços de Charlie, Malfoy não se deixou dominar. As línguas se digladiavam explorando cada centímetro que podiam, provocando e testando, tentando impor uma submissão. Charlie ficou ligeiramente surpreso com a postura de Malfoy; num primeiro momento, ele tinha plena certeza que o outro se submeteria a ele sem briga. Mas não foi o que aconteceu.

O tesão foi crescendo gradativamente e logo as mãos de Charlie estavam explorando o torso de Malfoy, os dedos passeando desavergonhados por cima do tecido fino da camisa. Malfoy não demorou muito a não somente corresponder, como tornar as carícias mais ousadas. Logo os botões da calça que Charlie usava foram descobertos pelos dedos habilidosos do loiro. Charlie sentiu a respiração prender na garganta ao sentir a mão de Malfoy envolver seu membro. Ele se afastou para olhar Malfoy nos olhos, apenas para encontrar um sorriso safado brincando nos lábios do outro.

— Se divertindo? – murmurou Malfoy, baixinho no ouvido de Charlie, enquanto bombeava lentamente o membro do ruivo.

— Malfoy, não comece algo que você não pode terminar. – avisou Charlie com um sorriso de canto de boca brincando nos lábios.

Em resposta, Malfoy deu um leve aperto no membro de Charlie. O ruivo mordeu os lábios, contendo um gemido estrangulado. A reação aparentemente servira de incentivo para Malfoy, que sem hesitar um segundo sequer, colocou-se de joelhos na frente de Charlie, abocanhando-o por inteiro. Ele o sugou vigorosamente uma, duas vezes, antes de segurá-lo com uma mão e percorrer toda a sua extensão com a língua, da base até a ponta.

Charlie o observava hipnotizado os lábios de Malfoy deslizando sobre seu pênis. Por um momento, Malfoy parou para engolir a saliva, e encarou Charlie. Os dois se entreolharam, Charlie ofegando de tanto tesão. Ele gemeu alto quando Malfoy esfregou o rosto de leve contra a ponta, e quase perdeu o ar quando Malfoy, encarando-o durante todo o processo, abriu a boca e deslizou lentamente o mais fundo que podia. Tentando reter um mínimo de controle, Charlie se apoio na grade de metal atrás de si com as mãos, provendo um apoio para seus joelhos que não queriam mais sustentá-lo. Ele observou Malfoy continuar a chupá-lo vigorosamente, duas covinhas surgindo em sua bochecha devido a pressão que ele fazia. A visão era tão absurdamente erótica que ele sentiu o orgasmo chegando mais rápido do que deveria. Decido a fazer aquilo durar um pouco mais, Charlie desviou o olhar.

Apenas para achar Harry parado perto da porta.

* * *

O choque quase fez Charlie perder o controle sobre as próprias pernas, mas ele conseguiu fazer um bom trabalho em se manter de pé. Ele pensou em que fazer, uma vez que Malfoy continuava a sugá-lo com tudo o que tinha e parecia ignorar a presença de Harry. Amaldiçoando todos os deuses pelo péssimo timing, ele se preparou para parar Malfoy, mas o loiro o fez antes que ele pudesse reagir.

— Eu nunca achei que você fosse um voyeur, Potter. – disse Malfoy sem se virar na direção de Harry e ainda de joelhos. Chegava a ser engraçado como ele ainda parecia reter toda a dignidade, apesar da situação.

Charlie viu Harry desviar o olhar diretamente para Malfoy. Como se sentindo, Malfoy finalmente se virou para olhá-lo e os dois se encararam. Charlie se preparou para uma possível – e provável – briga.

— Você é tão baixo, Malfoy. – sussurrou Harry. Ele deu um passo a frente, e Charlie não deixou de notar que ele parecia levemente desequilibrado. Bêbado.

A constatação também não passou em branco para Malfoy.

— Eu não sou baixo, Potter, eu só estou disposto a fazer o necessário para ter o que eu quero. – riu o loiro, pondo-se de pé. – Ao contrário de uns que preferem ficar nesse lastimável estado alcoolizado. Tsc. Deprimente.

Harry ficou vermelho e se endireitou. Ele avançou na direção de Malfoy com passos menos vacilantes. Eles estavam próximos o suficiente para se tocarem. E Charlie duvidava que o toque fosse ser qualquer coisa senão violento.

— Quem é deprimente aqui: eu ou o cara que fica de joelhos em público chupando feito uma vadia?

Malfoy riu, mas nenhum humor era identificável em sua voz. A risada era fria.

— Sem dúvida o cara que está recalcado porque eu estou fazendo o que ele não teve coragem de fazer.

Harry avançou ainda mais e agora eles estavam se encarando a menos de um palmo de distância. Charlie se meteu entre os dois, tentando separá-los, mas Malfoy o afastou com a mão.

— Vamos lá, Potter, admita. Você só está putinho porque não tem coragem para fazer o que eu faço.

Harry abriu a boca para retorquir, mas Malfoy foi mais rápido. Cobrindo a pouca distância que os separava, ele encostou os lábios no canto da boca de Harry. De onde Charlie estava, ele pôde ver bem nitidamente a ponta da língua de Malfoy correr rápida e traiçoeira pelo lábio inferior de Harry antes de desaparecer pelos lábios rosados. Com um pouco de autocontrole, Charlie conseguiu se impedir de tomar aquela boca para si mesmo.

Os dois, Harry e Malfoy, por alguns segundos, tão próximos, que Charlie podia apostar que nenhum dos dois via nada além de dois borrões verdes e acinzentados. Os segundos se esticaram a espera da reação de Harry, que parecia apenas chocado demais para fazer qualquer coisa.

— Apenas uma vez, nessa sua maldita vida, faça aquilo que você quer fazer, Potter. – murmurou Malfoy.

Antes que Charlie pudesse realmente registrar o que estava se passando a sua frente, Harry tinha os lábios grudados nos de Malfoy, beijando-o com abandono. A cena era tão absolutamente surreal, tão impossível, que o ruivo levou alguns segundos para registrar que ele também estava sendo beijado por Harry, enquanto Malfoy parecia mais do que feliz em marcar o pescoço de Harry com os dentes, arrancando um gemido de Harry, que foi engolido por Charlie. Eventualmente, eles se moveram, e agora eram os lábios de Malfoy nos de Charlie, enquanto mãos passeavam pelo seu corpo e seus próprios dedos faziam o mesmo.

Não demorou muito para Malfoy decidir retomar sua atividade anterior a interrupção de Harry. De volta ao chão, Malfoy reabriu os botões da calça de Charlie e se pôs a sugá-lo. Charlie gemeu alto, mais excitado do que antes, segurou os cabelos loiros com uma mão, enquanto a outra alisava as costas de Harry. Ele sentiu o moreno ficar tenso e olhou para ele.

Harry observava Malfoy sem piscar. Ele tinha a boca ligeiramente entreaberta e ofegava como se fosse ele a ter os lábios de Malfoy em si e não Charlie. Suas bochechas estavam coradas e uma leve camada de suor cobria suas faces. Charlie sorriu diante da imagem, mais pela astúcia de Malfoy do que qualquer outra coisa. Harry tão excitado que provavelmente nem mesmo sua inibição e timidez seriam capazes de pará-lo.

— Gosta do que vê? – murmurou Charlie, mordendo a orelha de Harry como que para pontuar sua pergunta. Harry gemeu em resposta. – Quer que ele faça o mesmo em você?

Harry olhou para Charlie e sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. Charlie franziu o cenho, confuso.

— Quero... – Harry engoliu seco e seus olhos voltaram-se para baixo, para onde Malfoy estava. Os olhos cinza encontraram os verdes, desafiando-o silenciosamente.

Charlie entendeu o que ele queria, mesmo sem que Harry tivesse verbalizado. Ele afastou a cabeça de Malfoy de si com um puxão leve.

— Meu loft? – perguntou Charlie, sem muitas explicações. Malfoy assentiu, assim como Harry.

Os três aparataram.

* * *

Uma trilha de roupas descartadas fazia uma trilha até o quarto de Charlie. Deitados na grande cama que ocupava o meio do quarto, os três rapazes se ocupavam em continuar de onde tinham parado na boate. Charlie estava deitado na cama, apoiado nos cotovelos, enquanto assistia Malfoy e Harry se beijarem. A princípio, Harry se mostrara um pouco relutante, mas não pode se recusar ao ouvir Charlie pedir baixinho, seguindo o pedido com uma torrente de promessas que fizeram o moreno corar.

Os dois se soltaram, ambos ofegantes. Malfoy puxou Harry pela nuca, expondo a lateral do pescoço do rapaz e se pôs a lamber o local. Charlie continuou assistindo, enquanto se tocava lentamente, sem qualquer intenção de atingir o orgasmo. Isso ele guardaria para depois.

Malfoy continuou lambendo e mordendo cada pedaço de pele exposta pelo corpo de Harry, até o ponto em que cada respiração do moreno era um gemido contido. Por duas vezes, o moreno tentara que Malfoy chegasse aonde ele queria, mas o loiro parecia decidido a não dar a ele o que ele queria. A brincadeira de torturar Harry continuou até a paciência de Charlie terminar. Por mais que assisti-los fosse divertido, ele queria mais. E queria naquele momento.

Sem muita delicadeza, Charlie capturou os lábios de Malfoy e pôs-se a beijá-lo. Em seguida puxou Harry para si e os dois se beijaram. Os três continuaram a se beijar, ora se revezando, ora ao mesmo tempo, até que Malfoy agarrou o pulso de Harry e guiou para entre as pernas de Charlie.

— Toque-o. – ordenou Malfoy. Harry assentiu, sem nem hesitar.

Harry começou a estimular Charlie com a mão, sob o olhar atento de Malfoy.

— Escute, Potter. Você está tentando fazê-lo gozar e não simplesmente alisando um pedaço de metal. – disse Malfoy numa voz arrastada. Harry o encarou com o cenho franzido.

— Malfoy... – Harry não conseguiu terminar a frase, porque Malfoy decidira calá-lo com um beijo.

— Faça o que eu fizer. – respondeu Malfoy, segurando o pênis de Harry entre as mãos. Harry ofegou.

Sorrindo, Charlie se esticou para ter Malfoy entre as mãos também. O loiro ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas Charlie apenas sorriu ainda mais em resposta. Dando de ombros, os três começaram um jogo de imitação. O que Malfoy fazia, Harry imitava logo em seguida e depois Charlie. Não demorou muito para que os três estivessem ofegantes, implorando por mais. Se continuassem naquele ritmo, iriam chegar ao clímax muito antes do que deveriam.

O primeiro a pressentir isso foi Malfoy, que parou de estimular Harry. O moreno choramingou ao perceber a ausência das mãos do loiro e tentou substituí-las pela própria mão, mas Malfoy o impediu.

— Um pouco de autocontrole, pelo amor de Merlin. E solte-o. Você não quer terminar isso antes do que deve.

Harry soltou meio hesitante e assentiu. Lentamente ele o soltou, enquanto Malfoy se posicionava entre as pernas do ruivo e começava a lamber seu tórax e abdômen. Charlie gemeu alto. Malfoy e a maldita língua dele iriam acabar com tudo muito mais rápido do que as mãos de Harry.

Malfoy continuou sua exploração com a língua, ignorando solenemente os gemidos e avisos de Charlie. Sem hesitar, ele o engoliu por inteiro e o chupou com força, fazendo Charlie agarrar os lençóis e mover os quadris para cima, tentando se enterrar mais fundo na garganta do loiro. Malfoy agüentou bem o assalto, mas impediu uma segunda estocada com as mãos, imobilizando o quadril de Charlie. O ruivo rosnou frustrado.

Malfoy encarou Harry de onde estava e sorriu, antes de dar uma longa lambida em toda a extensão do pau de Charlie, e depois circular a cabeça com a ponta da língua. Harry ofegou.

— Gosta do que vê, Potter?

Harry assentiu, engatinhando um pouco mais para perto, como se hipnotizado. Malfoy sorriu ainda mais.

— Me diga o que você quer.

Harry corou e mordeu o lábio inferior, novamente tímido. Malfoy agarrou o queixo de Harry e o fez encará-lo.

— Fale.

Harry engoliu seco, uma, duas vezes. Respirou fundo. E então falou.

— Eu quero fazer... Como você. Eu...

Malfoy o interrompeu, puxando pela nuca, Harry quase perdeu o equilíbrio, mas conseguiu evitar cair de cara no abdômen de Charlie. Não que isso fosse realmente ruim.

— Então faça. – murmurou Malfoy, beijando-o com vontade, como se tentando transmitir o gosto que Charlie tinha para Harry.

O moreno se soltou e segurou a base do membro do ruivo e o encarou. Charlie ofegava de leve, mas conseguiu sorrir para Harry, tentando assegurá-lo. Charlie não entendia de todo a hesitação de Harry – ele não era virgem, já tinha tido um namorado, mas fosse o que fosse, era forte o suficiente para fazê-lo se sentir extremamente inseguro.

Respirando fundo, Harry deu uma lambida experimental, parecendo quase que com medo da reação de Charlie. Tentando incentivá-lo, Charlie gemeu suavemente. Harry aceitou o estímulo e deu outra lambida. E mais outra.

Malfoy encarou Charlie e piscou. O ruivo sacudiu a cabeça, surpreso pelo que ele estava fazendo. O loiro tivera toda a chance de simplesmente humilhar Harry. Mas parecia apenas querer quebrar suas inibições. Charlie era grato por isso, já que Harry, por mais que não tivesse muita técnica, certamente tinha um grande entusiasmo e estava fazendo maravilhas com a boca. Podia não ser o melhor boquete da vida de Charlie, mas era sem dúvida um dos mais dedicados.

Malfoy se juntou a Harry momentos depois, ambos se revezando em lamber e sugar Charlie. Dessa vez, não havia nada a fazer quanto ao orgasmo e Charlie gozou sem aviso – apenas um gemido mais alto, estrangulado e o orgasmo o atingiu com força. Ele deixou que os espamos do orgamo o levassem, ficando temporariamente inconsciente do que estava acontecendo ao seu redor. Quando os tremores diminuíram, ele viu Malfoy lambendo o rosto de Harry dos vestígios do orgasmo. Ele gemeu e se largou na cama.

— Já fora de combate, Weasley? – perguntou Malfoy, esfregando-se despudoradamente contra a coxa de Charlie.

Charlie riu e segurou a ponta do pênis de Malfoy entre os dedos antes de dar um leve aperto. O loiro gemeu.  
— Não, mas eu vou te dizer o que eu quero, Malfoy. – disse Charlie. Ele gesticulou para Harry se aproximar e o moreno o fez. Ele estava tão duro que Charlie quase sentia pena dele. – Eu quero que você deixe Harry pronto, Malfoy. Quero ver você fodendo-o tão forte que tudo o que eu vou poder ouvir nesse quarto são os gritos de Harry. – Charlie viu Harry empalidecer um pouco, mas não de medo. Era pura expectativa e desejo e Charlie só se sentiu encorajado pela visão. – E quero você pronto para mim, Malfoy. Porque eu vou te foder tão fundo que você vai poder sentir meu gosto. – Ele apertou um pouco mais o pênis de Malfoy e os olhos cinza se reviraram nas órbitas. – Tão forte, Malfoy, que você não vai pensar em mais nada por dias.

* * *

O loiro assentiu ofegante. _Bom_, pensou Charlie. _Muito bom que ele saiba quem domina aqui. E que esse alguém não é ele_.

Malfoy não perdeu tempo e desmontou de Charlie, avançando sobre Harry. O moreno se deixou manobrar, colocando-se de quatro de acordo com as instruções de Draco, seu traseiro levantado bem alto, enquanto se apoiava nos cotovelos. Ele parecia um pouco nervoso, mas excitado demais para se importar. Charlie observou os dois, sentindo-se temporariamente consciente do que estava acontecendo.

Ele estava com Malfoy. E Harry. Na mesma cama.

Bendito fosse Merlin, ele tinha sorte.

Ele assistiu Malfoy se posicionar atrás de Harry e começar a lambê-lo. Harry deu um pequeno grito de surpresa e tentou olhar para trás, mas Malfoy lhe deu um tapa estalado no quadril.

— Quieto. Fica difícil foder alguém com a língua se ele fica se mexendo.

Harry engoliu seco, mas não se moveu novamente. Ele deixou Malfoy fazer aquilo que queria, e Deuses, se a expressão de Harry era algum indicativo, ele era bom naquilo. Como era em todo resto envolvendo sua boca.

Malfoy continuou a provocar Harry, penetrando-o, lambendo-o, às vezes usando os dedos e fazendo Harry literalmente gritar de prazer. Em algum ponto, ele entregara de vez os pontos e estava agarrado aos lençóis, o rosto enfiado no travesseiro, implorando numa torrente continua de palavras para que fosse fodido. Como se deve. Com força.

Nesse ponto, Charlie já estava mais do que duro de novo. Ele engatinhou até a cômoda e tirou uma bisnaga de lubrificante. Ele engatinhou até Malfoy e mordeu a orelha do loiro, para chamar a sua atenção.

— Chega de brincar. – disse Charlie, mordendo o pescoço de Mafoy puxando-o para longe de Harry. O moreno xingou em frustração. – Eu quero agora.

Malfoy abriu os braços e sorriu enviesado.

— Então vem.

Charlie tentou preparar Malfoy com os dedos, mas a o loiro logo dispensou a preparação. Charlie ergueu uma sobrancelha diante da ânsia de Malfoy, mas não discutiu com ele. Se ele queria ir direto ao assunto, tanto melhor.

Demorou um pouco para que eles conseguissem achar uma posição confortável, mas nada que muitos travesseiros e um pouquinho de magia não resolvesse. Harry estava apoiado sobre vários travesseiros, evitando assim que cansasse mais rápido do que devia, enquanto Malfoy se posicionava atrás dele. No fim da pequena fila, ficou Charlie. Sem esperar muito, Charlie segurou a bunda de Malfoy com as duas mãos, abriu espaço o suficiente e começou a penetrá-lo. Malfoy gemeu alto, em parte de dor, em parte de prazer, e começou a fazer o mesmo com Harry. Em pouco tempo, três vozes gemiam em uníssono.

Charlie ditou o ritmo e a intensidade, restringindo a movimentação de Malfoy e conseqüentemente regendo como Harry seria fodido. Ele adorou o controle que tinha sobre o loiro e adorou ainda mais ver que Malfoy estava tanto amando ser controlado, quanto controlar Harry. Ele podia ver pouco de como o moreno estava da posição em que ficara, mas os gemidos diziam tudo o que ele precisava saber. O ruivo manteve um ritmo dolorosamente lento no inicio, decidido a controlar Malfoy o máximo possível, levá-lo a loucura e fazê-lo implorar. Infelizmente, Malfoy tinha um autocontrole realmente bom e estava suportando a tortura que Charlie impunha sem maiores problemas. O mesmo não podia ser dito de Harry, que estava quase rouco de tanto implorar por mais, empurrando seu quadril contra Malfoy com força, fazendo até Charlie sentir o impacto. Ainda assim, Charlie manteve o ritmo, enquanto mordia a nuca de Malfoy e murmurava todo o tipo de obscenidade sobre o fôlego.

Não demorou muito para Malfoy começar a implorar também.

Também com sua paciência no limite, Charlie aumentou a velocidade, fodendo Malfoy com toda a força que tinha, sem se preocupar em se segurar. O som dos corpos se chocando e dos gemidos preenchiam o quarto, assim como o cheiro de suor e sexo.

Harry foi o primeiro a gozar, soltando um grito estragulado que morreu entre as vozes de Charlie e Malfoy. Poucas estocadas depois, Malfoy seguiu o mesmo destino, durando mais do que Charlie teria esperado. O ruivo ainda foi de encontro a Malfoy algumas vezes, tentando prolongar o máximo possível, mas não resistiu e gozou.

* * *

Charlie acordou com o som de uma batida na janela de seu quarto. Depois do climax, os tres cairam de exaustão e só conseguiram, mutio mal, se ajeitar na cama e dormirem. De fato, tanto Malfoy quanto Harry dormiam a sono solto. Ele rolou para fora da cama, tremendo um pouco diante do frio e da nudez.

Ele foi até a janela e a abriu. Uma coruja marrom estava bicando o vidro e entrou assim que a janela se abriu. Ela pousou com um farfalhar leve em cima da comoda e sacudiu as penas, tentando se livrar do orvalho da noite. Charlie caminhou até ela, e puxou o pergaminho que estava preso a pata do animal. Ele segurou o pedaço de papel na mão com o coração na mão. Ele reconheceu a fita azul que prendia o pergaminho. Aliás, ele conhecia aquela fita muito bem.

Ele abriu o pergaminho com dedos trêmulos e respirou fundo ates de ler. Correu os olhos sobre a caligrafia caprichada, tentando controlar as batidas erráticas do seu coração.

_Charlie,_

_Me desculpe. Eu sei que errei com você e peço desculpas. Eu espero que nós possamos conversar. Hoje. Se possível. Se você quiser._

_Me desculpe._

_Com amor,_

_Remus._

Charlie conteve uma risada e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Ele olhou para a cama, para os dois homens dormindo. Eles estavam próximos, Malfoy com um braço passado sobre o tórax de Harry possessivamente, enquanto Harry se encolhia contra o pescoço do loiro. Charlie sorriu diante da cena e colocou o pergaminho sobre a mesa.

Virando o pergaminho, ele conjurou uma pena e escreveu uma breve resposta a Remus.

_Lugar de sempre, em uma hora._

_Charlie_

Despachando a coruja, Charlie foi tomar um banho e se vestir. Ele tinha uma vida para acertar.

**~FIM~**


End file.
